ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. River Kress
Dr. River Arkham Kress was a scientist working for Cornerstore and an ally of the late Shelby Forthright, known to have been the one to create the nano-bombs that Shelby would implant into the Myles Bot members. He was, however, later apprehended and tortured by Zachary (who visited his brother by proxy) as he was forced to help the latter apprehend Agent Saunders and his manipulated cronies, but was himself killed in the process. History Early Life He was born in Empire City and was hired by Hunter at the age of five. He eventually forged bridges with Shelby Forthright before his death as they both discovered the news of the Furious Five's disbandment and thus are free to kill Zachary's siblings. After Shelby's Death Dr. River Kress learned of his business partner's death from Griggs, who also informed him of Jesse Katsopolis' assassination thus enabling him to emotionally leech off of Pamela's shock. When Kress is rebuffed after his act causes him to create an emotional hurricane, he jumps at the opportunity to try and frame the Myles Bots by using a nano-bomb injected into Captain Rampage's neck to blow him to bits thus killing him and making the pirate apart of the fallen Movement members but it becomes senseless as Rampage's teammates realize that Shelby was determined more then ever to try and cripple Zachary's efforts. Zachary, his resistance and his unknowing family then entered Riverark Creamatory, using their status to allow the security guard to invite them in. After meeting countless doctors and employees, Zach found Kress in a containment zone and his lackeys demanded he open the door, which the ill-informed C.E.O refused. Ego startled the doctor by revealing his movie before Jailbreak showed him a live feed of his men being tortured by Jesse's children including Pamela. She threatens Kress with death to obey the Movement, so Kress opened the lab door, allowing Zachary's top men to enter. To force Kress to obey him, Captain Underpants injected him with a spare Nano-Bomb. Destruction of the Amazon Rainforest With the water advancing towards him up the deck, River took Tiago's lifebelt before being forced into the water. He attempted to board a plane to save his own life, which also contained Saunders. The boat was trapped, but River managed to free it by severing its ropes with a penknife. Sadly, he failed to board and is dragged away by a current. As he attempted to swim to another lifeboat beneath Funnel No. 1, the funnel has tilted to such an angle that its support cables could no longer cope with the stress and they snapped one by one. Kress turned around just in time to see the funnel falling towards him and, before he could swim away, he was crushed. Though dead, he and everyone who perished in the Amazon's destruction came down as outlaws while he was remembered as the murderer of Blu's family and friends. Relationships Allies * Cornerstore ** Hunter - employer * Buy N' Large - associated company ** Shelby Forthright - leader ** Special Agent Saunders - partner ** Angry Mob - indirect killers Enemies * Zachary Delightful - blackmailer * Katsopolis Family ** Jesse Katsopolis - manipulatee and victim ** Rebecca Katsopolis - indirect victim ** Nicky Katsopolis - indirect victim ** Pamela Katsopolis - emotional pawn turned enemy and blackmailer * Myles Bots - indirect 'creations' and enemies ** Captain Underpants ** Ego * Resistance Movement ** Ares ** April O' Neil ** Uma ** Jailbreak ** Captain Rampage - Victim ** Fred ** Pascal ** Buttercup ** Harley Quinn ** Herobrine * Mr. Ranger - indirect victim Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Minor characters